1. Field
Inventive concepts relate to automatic focus controlling apparatuses for preventing and/or limiting a defocus, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices by using the automatic focus controlling apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with miniaturization of electronic devices, patterns of semiconductor devices are becoming finer, and as such apparatuses for visual inspection of the semiconductor devices perform automatic focus control to obtain clearer images of the finer patterns.